Encuentro
by Sonohrina
Summary: Gaara le da igual buscar una chica para que este con el el resto de su vida, pero que pasa cuando salva a sakura de ser violada
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro**

En la aldea de la arena se encontraba el Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara, se encontraba en su oficina con sus hermanos

**Gaara hasta cuando estarás solo, ya es hora de que busques una pareja –**decía temari muy cabreada-

**Eso es algo que yo decido y adivina que no me importa – **dijo muy serio mirando a su hermana-

**Ósea que piensas morir virgen no hermanito –**dijo kankuro a modo de burla-

**Y si es así que te importa kankuro, ahora déjenme en paz tengo trabajo – **dijo gaara tomando unos documentos del escritorio-

**No te dejare en paz… a menos claro de que me prometes ir con kankuro y conmigo a tomar algo que dices –** dijo temari quitándole los documentos

**NO- **dijo como si nada-

**Gaara hablo enserio –**dijo temari con un aura de maldad alrededor-

**Bien… pero ahora largo –**dijo quitándole los documentos y comenzar a leerlos-

**Nos vemos hermanito.. y si no vienes vendré por ti –**dijo saliendo de la oficina junto a kankuro-

En la entrada de la aldea de la arena van llegando unos hermanos, el mayor Haku y la menor Sakura Momoshi hijos del ninja más poderoso de la aldea oculta entre la neblina ZABUZA MOMOSHI.

**Haku hace un poco de calor acá verdad – **dijo sakura con las mejillas muy rojas por el calor-

**Sí, pero es porque la neblina es más fresca, ya te acostumbraras –** dijo haku sonriente-

**Bien vayamos al hotel y luego a conocer te parece –** dijo sakura

**Si tengo ganas de conocer chicas después de todo **–dijo haku con tono pícaro

**Mujeriego todos los hombres son iguales **– dijo sakura – "**por eso sigo siendo virgen, quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien virgen no con un experto" **pensó

**Ahahaha tonta vamos –**dijo haku encaminándose a un hotel-

Ya en el bar estaban los hermanos sabaku no, todos tomaban pero gaara apenas probaba su cerveza**.**

**Gaara porque has rechazado a todas las chicas, si se me lanzaran a mí ya hubiera llevado a varias a casa–**dijo kankuro celoso-

**Ese eres tú. a mí no me gusta esto, es mas ya me voy nos vemos mañana –**dijo levantándose de la silla y encaminándose a la salida trasera-

**Narra Sakura:**

Estaba en ese bar ya aburrida pues no tomo, haku estaba besándose con una chica, por lo que me despedí y decidí marcharme, para mi mala suerte la entrada principal está llena así que Salí por la de atrás.

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí a un tipo tomarme de la cintura y pegarme a la pared. El hombre apestaba a alcohol e intentaba besarme, en ese momento lamente no ser ninja como papa o haku. Empecé a sentir al hombre subirme el vestido estraple que tenía y meter su mano por m entrepierna grite e intente empujarlo pero era más grande. En ese momento pensé **"Va a violarme". **El muy animal me coloco de espalda a él y me bajo mis bragas supe que ya lo iba hacer, no me quedo de otra que llorar, pero de repente oí un grito y un crujido de huesos.

Estaba en shock por lo que ni me acomode el vestido ni volteé solo llore, en un momento sentí una mano que subía mis bragas y me bajaba el vestido hasta quedar acomodado, sentí esa mano en mi hombro y me sentí tranquila gire y allí lo vi.

Es un chico de cabello rojo alborotado, tez blanca, ojos agua marina y un tatuaje en su frente, simplemente lo abrace y llore en su pecho que se sentía fuerte.

**Narr Gaara:**

Cuando iba saliendo del bar escuche un grito y mire hacia donde creí escucharlo, y de inmediato vi a un hombre intentando violar a una chica, esto me hierve la sangre por lo que con mi arena lo quite y sin pensarlo rompí su cuello; vi hacia donde estaba la chica y supuse que estaba aún asustaba pues no intento acomodarse su vestido, vi sus bragas en sus tobillos y sin imaginarlo guie mi vista hacia su parte anatomía, lo cual me puso rojo como mi cabello; decidí omitir eso caminar a ella me incline tome sus bragas y las lleve a su lugar, baje su vestido y al ver que temblaba toque su hombro y esta giro.

Al girar solo pude ver sus ojos jade, su cabello rosa, su piel blanca y su rostro hermoso pero lleno de miedo, no dije nada pero ella se aferró en un abrazo a mí y al sentir su llanto solo pude abrazarla; aunque nunca allá hecho esto con alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de haberse encontrado en tan horrible situación, sakura sollozaba sobre el pecho de gaara y este solo la abrazaba, hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

**Narra Sakura**

**Disculpa, ya estas mejor –**dijo el chico en voz ronca que me dio tranquilidad

**Si, gracias –** dije separándome de el

**Bien, dime donde te estas hospedando porque obviamente no eres de suna –** me dijo alejándose más de mi

**Yo soy de la aldea de la neblina, estoy en el hotel lunasur –** le dije sin mirarlo por vergüenza

**Ven conmigo te acompañare –** dijo casi como orden, poniéndome en alerta de nuevo, acaso el quería hacerme daño también

**No yo puedo buscar a mi hermano –** le dije alejándome de el

**No, escucha no voy hacerte daño soy el kazekage mi deber es proteger asi que no voy a dañarte vamos –** dijo poniéndose en marcha mientras dos ambus se acercaban a el y le decían señor, el hizo un gesto y estos se retiraron

**Está bien, gracias –**le dije caminando a su lado

No dijimos nada en el camino, pero podía notar como los aldeanos se inclinaban y saludaban con respeto al hombre que me salvo, al llegar al hotel todos nos miraban subimos hasta el piso donde se encontraba mi habitación al llegar a una puerta

**Disculpe gracias por salvarme y acompañarme, soy sakura momoshi –**dije mirándolo a la cara

**No fue nada, un placer soy Sabaku No Gaara –** me dijo mirándome, se inclinó en despido y al enderezarse se giro rumbo a la salida

**Oye.. **–Dije tomándolo por el brazo- **por favor mi hermano no va a volver hoy y no quiero quedarme sola, no conozco a nadie –**le dije y de nuevo mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir

**Narra Gaara**

Ya me marchaba, cuando sentí un apretón leve en mi brazo, cuando gira la vi con lagrima en sus ojos jade y me pedía quedarme con ella, por alguna razón no pude negarme yo quería quedarme con ella y protegerla de que ningún otro maldito le hiciera nada. Ahora la pregunta es porque

**No llores –**le dije acercándome a ella y limpiando sus lágrimas –** no voy a dejarte sola puedes confiar en mi**

**Gracias –** sonrió y me abrazo cosa que me gusto, acaso kankuro tenía razón solo una chica puede darte escalofríos al tocarte y querer quedarte cerca de ella

**Ahora entremos, quieres –** le dije ella se separó de mí y busco su llave, al abrir entre y todo estaba acomodado.

**Adelante, oye gaara quieres cenar –** dijo mirándome

**No gracias –** dije tranquilo sentándome en el sofá

**Gaara, no te conozco y lo que pase hace un momento fue horrible, pero tú me ayudaste y no sé cómo agradecerte – **dijo acercándose, pero su tobillo se dobló por lo que resbalo y callo sentada en mis piernas en una posición que dejaba cerca nuestros rostros

**Yo no… -**no pude seguir hablando mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al ver los labios de sakura y luego sus ojos

**Lo… lo siento kazekage – **dijo aun sentada en mis piernas y mirándome a los ojos y por inercia nos estábamos acercándonos poco a poco y a una milésima de que nuestros labios se juntaran ella se levantó rápidamente su rostro era como un tomate de rojo

**Yo no puedo besarlo, no porque no quiera porque por alguna razón lo deseo pero no lo conozco y hace un momento alguien intento –**se cayó y entendí

**Sakura entiendo lo que dices –** le dije acercándome a ella lentamente a ella, pero esta retrocedía sonreí pues entendí algo que me negaba que podía sentir– **no te hare daño solo te estoy diciendo que te entiendo yo tampoco puedo besarte pero lo deseo, yo.. Aunque no lo creas eres la primera que llama mi atención, la única que me parece atractiva – **me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos –** sakura me gustas y nunca eh besado a una chica, mi vida no es exactamente una común, por eso te pido permiso para besarte **


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Gaara:**

**sakura me gustas y nunca eh besado a una chica, mi vida no es exactamente una común, por eso te pido permiso para besarte – **dije muy cerca de sus labios ella asintió y cuando iba a besarla

Desperté en mi habitación, ya era de mañana **"era un sueño" **pensé, me senté en la cama

"**porque soñé contigo sakura" –**dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la ventana para mirar la aldea

**Recuerdo**

**Gaara algún día te enamoraras –** dijo baki

**No será así, no me apetece estar por ahí tomado de mano y besándome – **dije caminando a su lado

**Ahaha, si claro, solo espera que llegue tu otra mitad y te enamoraras solo con verla una vez en tu vida, ahora solo tienes 18–** dijo tocándome el hombro

**Es patético lo que dices, como alguien se enamora sin conocer a esa persona además las mujeres son unas lanzadas baki y ninguna de mi edad sabe lo que es ser pura –**dije como si nada

**Algún día, vendrás a preguntarme que te pasa con una chica y hay estaré para ti-**dijo mientras se alejaba

**Lo que tú digas – **le dije

**Fin del recuerdo**

**Amor a primera vista –** suspire- **es absurdo - **dije revolviendo mi cabello

**Gaara que es absurdo –**dijo temari entrando sin tocar

**Acaso no sabes tocar –**le dije fastidiado –

**Toque mil veces y nadie respondió, pensé que no estabas pero veo que estabas metido en tus pensamientos –**dijo acercándose

**Hmp, como sea, ira a ducharme para irme al despacho – **dije caminando a mi baño dejando a temari

Al entrar en la ducha recordé que la noche anterior vi la anatomía de cierta chica con la que soñé y ante este recuerdo mi anatomía reacciono

**Ash, tendré que solucionar esto antes de salir –**dije al ver como mi miembro se estimuló ante este recuerdo, no tuve de otra que estimularlo

**Narra Sakura**

**Sakura porque no me llamaste, tu eres más importante que cualquier persona –** dijo haku tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa donde desayunábamos

**Ya te dije que no fue necesario, el chico que me salvo me acompaño hasta aquí **–le dije mientras acariciaba su mano

**Quien es debo agradecerle lo que hizo por ti –**me dijo soltando mi mano y tomando un poco de café

**Dijo que se llama gaara y que era el kazekage –**de repente me vi bañada con café, el cual haku había escupido

**El kazekage –** dijo atónito – **Sakura segura que era el, porque según nuestro padre el kazekage nunca abraza mujeres y mucho menos las acompaña a su habitación –**dijo limpiando su boca

**Porque no, me pareció muy educado y cariñoso cuando me estaba calmando –**dije poniéndome de pie- **ahora me voy a duchar de nuevo por tu culpa, y mira que me debes una blusa el café la daño –** dije encaminándome al baño

**Si si ponlo en mi cuenta ahahah – **dijo recogiendo la mesa

Ya en mi baño, entre a la ducha y al abrir la llave lo recordé

**Recuerdo:**

**Disculpe gracias por salvarme y acompañarme, soy sakura momoshi **–dije mirándolo a la cara

**No fue nada, un placer soy Sabaku No Gaara – **me dijo mirándome, se inclinó en despido y al enderezarse se giró rumbo a la salida

**Oye.. **–Dije tomándolo por el brazo-** por favor mi hermano no va a volver hoy y no quiero quedarme sola, no conozco a nadie –**le dije y de nuevo mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir –**podría decirle al vigilante del hotel que no deje subir a nadie**- le dije soltándolo

**Si claro –**dijo mirándome –**pero ya no debes llorar –**dijo tranquilo poniéndose en marcha de nuevo

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**Gracias Gaara **– dije con una sonrisa

Luego de ducharme y arreglarme decidí salir a caminar, ya que haku había salido y no quería quedarme sola, media hora de camino y encontré un parque aunque aquí en suna no hay árboles, solo arena seguí de largo mirando los locales de los aldeanos por donde había pasado la noche anterior con él.

Al recordarlo sonreí, **"hay sakura a ti como que te gusto gaara" **pensé y por distraída choque con alguien tirando sus cosas

**Oh, lo lamento permítame ayudarle soy muy distraída –**dije sin mirar a la persona

**No se preocupe señorita, la novia de nuestro Kazekage no tiene por qué recoger nada –** dijo tomando mi mano y levantarme impidiendo que recoja algo, **"un momento novia del kazekage" **pensé

**Disculpe que dijo –**le pregunte

**Ayer la vimos pasar con el kazekage y el nunca camina con nadie que no sea baki o uno de sus hermanos, además otros los vieron entrar en el hotel y abrazados en la discoteca –**dijo sonriente- **gracias a dios nuestro gaara encontró a alguien tan linda como tú – **recogió sus cosas, se inclinó y se marchó dejándome con un lo en mi cabeza

**Narra Gaara**

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que

**GAARA! –** escuche el grito de mis dos hermanos que entraron al despacho

**Porque entrar así-**dije

**Aquí las preguntas la hacemos nosotros – **dijo temari quitándome los documentos de mi mano

**Ahora explícate –**dijo kankuro sentándose

**De qué hablan – **les dije-

**Dime hermanito quien es la chica que es tu novia** – dijo emocionada, "**esperen dijo novia" pensé**

**De que novia hablan –**les dije confundido

**No te hagas gaara, a eso te referías con absurdo esta mañana verdad – **dijo cruzando sus brazos

**Yo no tengo novia, n..- **kankuro me interrumpió

**No te hagas ya lo sabemos todo, te vieron con ella desde la disco abrazándose luego caminando juntos, cosa que mi hermano no haces, y entrando a el hotel lunasur, ahora me dirás que mentimos –**dijo orgulloso

**No es así, si la abrase, si caminamos juntos y si la acompañe al hotel, pero solo porque es una chica de la neblina que casi es violada en mi presencia –**dijo sin expresión

**Pues si así fuera los aldeanos están felices por ti, no quieren verte solo y con tan linda pelirosa yo lo pensaría mejor **–dijo kankuro

**Encárguense de los papeles debo salir** – dije levantándome de mi asiento –

**Claro claro, debes buscar a tu novia – **dijo temari

**Ya basta-**le dije mirándola serio

Salí de la oficina y desde que Salí del edificio todos me saludaban y felicitaban por tan linda novia, que tendríamos hijos hermosos, que fortalecerá los lazos con la neblina, cuando será el matrimonio, cuando la presentara formalmente, muchas preguntas a las que no sabía que decir revolví mi cabello y al mirar al frente la vi

Allí estaba ella con el cabello rosa suelto unos jins y blusa simple oliendo unas flores que la hacían ver hermosa "**hermosa, si lo es pero que me importa eso a mí" **pensé y en ese instante ella volteo me vio y sonrió, Me acerque a ella

**Buenos días, disculpa pero debemos hablar –**le dije

**Si claro –**me dijo devolviendo las flores a su cesta

**Kazekage, a su novia le gustaron las rosas porque no le regala una **–me dijo la anciana que vendía las flores

**No es necesario –**dijo sakura sonriendo

**Toma una –**le dije mirándola

**Pero… **-la interrumpí-

**Solo será una no es problema –**le dije tomando una y entregándosela para luego pagarle a la anciana

**Gracias –**me dijo con una sonrisa mirando la rosa-


	4. Chapter 4

**Narra Gaara:**

Caminamos durante un tiempo a la vista de toda la aldea que no dejaba de sonreírnos, a ser sincero me pareció excelente que ahora a la gente que protejo me mire sin miedo ahora me miran como un igual solo por ir al lado de una chica de la creen que estoy enamorado y ella de mi eso es absurdo y confuso. Una anciana se acercó a nosotros

**Señor kazekage me alegra que consiguiera novia, todos pensamos que aún estaba lleno de maldad y a ser sincero le teníamos pero ahora podemos confiar en usted y en que ya no queda rastro de ese horrible monstruo, ahora es humano ** **–**dijo tomando la mano de sakura y sonriéndole

**Gracias, pero debemos retirarnos –**dije tomando la mano de sakura que me miro con cierta duda, al estar solos nos sentamos en una banca en el parque

**Pensé que ibas hablar de que todo fue un error de los aldeanos, pero veo que tú tienes otra día, no es así –** dijo sakura mirando la rosa y luego mirándome a mi

**En verdad fue un error de ellos, y venia aclarar todo para ponerle fin al rumor, pero… –**ella me interrumpió

**Pero tu pueblo ahora no te teme, según lo que dijo la señora al ser yo tu supuesta novia te hace humano, además hoy por ahí que eras despiadado y no te importaba nadie–** dijo sonriendo y oliendo la rosa

**En eso tienes razón –**dije como si nada

**Pero sabes algo, -**dijo mirándome – **no veo que seas ese hombre que ellos dicen – **dijo tomando mi mano y sonriendo

**No me conoces como para decir eso –**le dije mirando nuestras manos unidas

**Gaara, me salvaste anoche y con eso es suficiente como para saber que no eres malo –** dijo sonriendo y mirándome

**Como lo haces –** suspire y me miro extrañada

**Hacer que –**dijo soltando mi mano

**Hacerme hablar tanto y poderme tocar sin que mi arena te haga daño –**le dije mirando hacia adelante –

**Supongo que es porque también te caí bien –**dijo

**Hmp, como sabes que me caíste bien –**dije

**Simple, me regalaste esta rosa sin ninguna obligación –**dijo tomando la rosa y sonriendo, luego se levantó y me extendió su mano - **Caminamos**

**Narra Sakura**

Me levante y le pedí que camináramos, definitivamente gaara me atrae, pero él no vee nada en mi

**Por cierto que haces en suna**–me dijo mirando al frente

**Estoy de vacaciones con mi hermano –**le dije

**Y porque no está aquí contigo – **me dijo sonando algo molesto

**Supongo que aún no sabe que Sali a caminar –** dije mirándolo – **y para ser sincera lo prefiero asi, amo a mi hermano pero el necesita hacer su vida –**dije oliendo la rosa

**Que quieres decir –**dijo- **no creo que sea sobreprotector por lo que ocurrió anoche –** dijo mirándome y deteniendo su paso

**No es eso, mama murió cuando nacimos, él no tiene pareja ni nada solo por estar a mi lado porque nuestro padre trabaja mucho –**dije mirandolo – **odio estar sola y él lo sabe**

**Estar solo no es cómodo para nadie –**dijo revolviendo su cabello que lo hacía ver sexy

**Tú también odias estar solo**–dije mirándolo a la cara

**Si –**me dijo como si nada

**Pero ya no más, tienes un pueblo que te ama**–Dije tomándolo por el brazo-

**No lo ves, solo me aman porque creen que tengo algo contigo –**dijo quitándome suavemente de su brazo

**No es así –** dije mirándolo – **por ejemplo, mira la rosa ella está envuelta en espinas y no por eso deja de ser bella y amada – **dije dándole la rosa

**Ella se marchita con el paso del tiempo y deja de ser amada**– dijo funciendo el ceño

**Gaara crees que no eres querido y que no puedes llamar la atención de alguna chica que te amé **realmente – dije sin pensar- **acaso crees que eres menos que los demás** – dije un poco molesta – **déjame decirte que te conocí ayer y no creo que seas menos que nadie o por lo menos para mí no lo eres**

El me miro confundido - **a que te refieres - **me dijo acercándose a mi cosa que me puso nerviosa pero no para temerle

**Debo irme –**dije rápidamente

**No, respóndeme por favor–** dijo tomando mi mano impidiendo mi partida, y sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse por su toque

**Me pareces un chico lindo, y sabes que es difícil que algún chico me parezca lindo y me importe –**le dije

**No comprendo –**me dijo sin soltarme – **acaso quieres decir que te gusto – **dijo con una mirada suave

**Exactamente gustar gustar no, pero si aunque solo nos conozcamos de ayer –**le dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro y él tenía un sonrojo muy leve

**Narra Gaara**

Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar recordar lo que había soñado con ella y lo que baki me dijo

**De casualidad no sientes que me conoces de antes –** le pregunte necesitaba saber esa respuesta

**Así es, acaso tú también lo sientes-** me dijo tímidamente

**Si, lo siento y no entiendo por qué –**le dije confundido

**Que bella pareja hacer señor kazekage –**dijo un señor al ver que yo tenía su mano y en la otra una rosa

**Eso es romántico –**dijo la esposa-

**Gracias** – dijo Sakura sonriendo

**Disculpa –**le dije soltándola con un rubor en mis mejillas al igual que ella

**No tranquilo –**dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada

**Por qué no lo negaste –**le pregunte

**Por qué no lo hiciste tu hace rato y comprando la rosa lo certificaste –**dijo ella sin mirarme

No pude decir nada, ella tenía razón nunca lo desmentí

**A lo mejor no te molesta que lo crean al igual que a mi no me molesta**–dijo amigablemente

**Que hare** – dije en voz alta –

**Ignóralo y desmiéntelo cuando creas que debes hacerlo –**dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar

**Que, espera - **la tome del brazo- **tu podrías hacer eso por mi sin conocerme**

**Ya te dije que siento que te conozco y que me pareces lindo, no me molesta en tanto no quieras besarme –**me dijo sonriendo

**Hablas enserio, fingirías ser mi novia para que mi pueblo crea en mí y no vea como** **monstruo** –le dije mirándola a los ojos

**Así es, para estamos los amigos o no –**me dijo quitándome la rosa de mi mano

**Supongo, pero nadie debe saberlo solo nosotros –**le dije y no entiendo el por qué, acaso quería hacerme la idea de que nadie más la se le acercara

**Es un trato kazekage **–me dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando los dedos **– **

**No es necesario, hacer eso sabes –**dije sonriéndole

**Si lo es –**me dijo – **sobre todo si te veo sonreír de nuevo "NOVIO" – **sonrió y no me solté

**No es enserio lo sabes, no**–le pregunte divertido viendo cómo se sonrojaba-

**Lo sé, pero así si haku me ve no dudara de ello –**me dijo, y por alguna razón no quería que ella me soltara la mano

Acaso baki tenía razón y comportarse de manera tan irracional con alguien que apenas conoces es porque esa persona te gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Sakura:**

Caminamos tomados de las manos durante un tiempo a la vista de toda la aldea que no dejaba de sonreírnos, la verdad no me molesta estar cerca de gaara, a decir verdad disfruto de su compañía

**Sakura****–**dijo haku sorprendido cuando me vio tomada de mano con gaara

**Hola haku –**dije sonriendo – **él es gaara mi novio, gaara él es haku mi hermano**

**Un placer haku –** dijo gaara soltando mi mano y colocándola enfrente de haku en modo de saludo

**Un placer… –**dijo el tomando la mano de gaara

**Y como es que son novios si se conocieron ayer–** dijo sonriendo y con mirada de interrogación

**En eso tienes razón –**dije como si nada – **pero me siento muy bien cerca de el y el siente lo mismo**

**Escucha no tengo malas intenciones -**dijo gaara tomando mi mano de nuevo – **solo queremos ver si esto funciona ya que nos sentimos bien junto a la otra persona –**dijo muy serio

**Si si, pero el que seas kazekage no significa que no te vigilare, no permitiré que dañes a sakura –**dijo haku muy serio

**No le hare daño, tienes mi palabra tanto de kage como de hombre –** dijo con el semblante serio

**Aun así te vigilare, recuerda que ahora soy tu cuñado mi deber es no llevarme bien contigo –** dijo en suspiro haku

**Haku! –**dije

**Está bien, como digas –**dijo gaara sin ninguna reacción –

**GAARA –**dijo una rubia acercándose junto a un chico con la cara pintada

**HMP, que ocurre temari –** Dijo más serio aun

**Ves que era verdad, porque demonios no nos dijiste si tenías novia –**dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera señal de enojo

**Narra gaara**

Y ahora después de lidiar con mi "cuñado" ahora debo lidiar con mis hermanos

**Tampoco es una odisea o si**– dije pellizcándome el puente de la nariz

**Que no! Ósea toda la aldea habla de ello, hasta llegan cartas de las otras naciones, sobre todo de la aldea de la neblina –**dijo molesta y emocionada

**Oye hermanito que tierno eres –**dijo kankuro señalando la mano de sakura y la mía que aún seguían unidas y la rosa en su otra mano

**Ella es mi nueva hermana por derecho –** dijo temari haciendo ruborizar a sakura – **es muy linda, hasta se ve tierna e inocente–**dijo acercándose más a sakura

**Debe de serlo para estar contigo gaara –**dijo kankuro- **es decir, eres muy feo para ella, sabes yo soy mejor partido que el –** dijo mirando de cerca a sakura

**Basta déjela en paz –**dije mirándolos –

**Y bien linda cuál es tu nombre yo soy kankuro hermano de gaara –**dijo kankuro enderezándose

**Y yo soy temari**–dijo está mirándolo

**Un placer soy sakura momoshi –**dijo sonriendo y de manera tranquila

**Qué lindo nombre, sobre todo el apellido **–dijo temari- **gaara si le haces daño iniciaras la proxima guerra ninja, ya sabes cómo es zabuza – **dijo temari riéndose

**Conocen a nuestro padre –** dijo haku

**Asi es –** dijo temari – **supongo que eres el gemelo **

**Si **– dijo

**Asi que ya asustaste a mi hermano, o mejor ya lo amenazaste ** – dijo kankuro- **gaara y aun te falta la amenaza de tu suegro – **dijo comenzando a reírse

**Ya basta, dejen los juegos y sean serios –**les dije frunciendo el seño

**Ok ok –**dijo kankuro

**Haku cuanto tiempo se quedaran–** dijo temari

**Muy poco –**dijo serio

**Porque –**dijo con curiosidad –

**Yo debo volver pronto para trabajar en unas misiones **– dijo tranquilo

**Narra Sakura**

Ok los hermanos de gaara son simpáticos

**Sakura y tú también tienes misiones –** me pregunto kankuro

**Eh no, yo no soy ninja-** le dije

**Kankuro ella no es ninja –**dijo temari

**Pero como, gaara como piensas estar con alguien que no es ninja, será un blanco fácil para cualquiera de tus enemigos –**dijo kankuro alarmado

**No tiene nada que ver, siempre estará un ninja con ella cuando yo no esté a su lado –**dijo gaara haciéndome palpitar rápidamente el corazón al decir eso-

**Ella no está sola** – dijo haku

**Si si pero igual es un riesgo –**dijo kankuro

**Calmate idiota, gaara sabe lo que hace además nosotros igual debemos cuidarla –**dijo temari sonriendo, yo no sabía que decir

**En fin, nos retiramos con su permiso–**dijo gaara llevándome de la mano

**Gaara es verdad que alguien puede hacerme daño y porque –**dije con cierto nerviosismo

**Así es sakura, supuestamente eres mi pareja y para ellos serás mi punto débil y pueden hacerte mil cosas solo para herirme**–dijo

**Incluso abusar de mi** – pregunte con un hilo de voz–

**Así es sakura –**dijo deteniendo su andar para pararse enfrente de mi

**Pero… y…. yo –**mis palabras se trancaron en mi garganta y baje la mirada-

**No te asustes yo te protegeré lo prometo–**me dijo levantando mi rostro y al verlo a los ojos me dio tranquilidad

**Está bien, confió en ti** –le dije abrazándolo

**Porque haces eso –**me dijo empujándome suavemente de el

**Hacer que –**pregunte

**No te molesta tocarme o acercarte a mi e incluso finges ser mi novia**** no te entiendo**–me dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz

**Yo tampoco entiendo el porqué, pero me agrada estar cerca de ti–**dije sonriéndole

**Sakura puedo hacer algo–**me dijo

**Hacer que**–le pregunte pero de repente lo vi cerca de mí y me tomaba por la cintura

**Podría besarte –**me dijo, y por alguna razón eso no me molesto al contrario yo también deseaba besarlo así que solo asentí

Él se acercó aún más a mi rostro tanto que sentíamos la respiración y el aliento del otro hasta que sin saber porque deje que gaara se llevara mi primer beso, sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron sentir tantas sensaciones que rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos estábamos sonrojados


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Gaara:**

Nos encontrábamos allí solos, sonrojados mirándonos fijamente con nuestros labios entre abiertos; en mi cabeza había un lio, la bese, ella correspondió, acaso está bien, no no lo está; exactamente qué es lo que me pasa

**Sakura discúlpame yo–**no sabía que decirle

**Esta bien, no pasa nada –**dijo sonriendo – **tu pediste permiso y yo te lo di no debes disculparte**

**Esto complica las cosas –** dije

**¿Conplica?… –**me pregunto

**Yo no se exactamente que me pasa contigo –** respondí sinceramente

**Ambos estamos igual y sabes algo gaara – **me dijo bajando la mirada – **yo nunca había dejado que alguien me besara tú fuiste el primero –**dijo nerviosa, haciéndome sonreír

**Y tu eres la primera mujer a la que beso y con la que tuve el deseo de hacerlo –**le dije levantando su rostro

**Eres hombre eso es –** la interrumpí

**Absurdo, lo se, pero mi vida no era fácil sakura yo era un monstruo y solo pensaba en matar, y luego kazekage y no tengo el tiempo para buscar a alguien, pero tu eres distinta a todas las chicas –** le comente y ella se mordió el labio

**Gaara que pasara ahora –**me dijo

**Con que –**respondí –

**Es que yo no puedo verte más como un amigo –**me dijo aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas

**Es lo que espero –** le dije

**eh –**me miro confundida

**Narra sakura**

**eh**– fue lo único que dije

**sakura no es ningún secreto de que me atraes tanto físicamente como por tus sentimientos, eres la única que despierto en tan pocos días cosas en mi –**se detuvo como si meditara –** me gustas y me gustaría ver si esto llega mas alla de solo atracción pues me encanta tenerte a mi lado y sobre todo que todos crean que eres mi novia**

**me quieres decir que intentemos estar juntos sin fingir –**le pregunte, y necesitaba saberlo pues yo quería ser su novia

**si sakura quiero ser tu novio sin fingir, quiero ver si esto que siento es porque me enamore de ti–**dijo y yo sonreí

**pensé que solo yo pensaba en que me estaba enamorando de alguien que apenas conozco–** le dije mientras tomaba su mano

**es bueno saberlo –**me dijo sonriendo de una manera que no le había visto – **discúlpame pero debo irme, tengo trabajo te llevo al hotel o a otro lugar**** –**me pregunto

**podrías llevarme al hospital**–le dije y me miro angustiado

**te sientes mal –**me pregunto

**no es solo que soy médico –**le dije

**médico, pero si no eres ninja como es que eres médico –** me pregunto confundido

**no soy ninja pero manejo mi chakra a la perfección desde pequeña –** me miro sorprendido

**eso no es inusual, pero bueno vamos hablare con el director del hospital para que te permita ayudar**– dijo

**gracias –**le respondi

**sakura dos ninjas te custodiaran todo el dia a menos que yo este contigo –**me dijo serio

**supongo que es para protegerme –**le dije y el asintió

caminamos callados y tranquilos a la vista de todos los aldeanos, hasta que pude divisar el hospital

**es alli –** le pregunte mirándolo y el asintio

**Narra Sakura**

Mi novio es muy callado, pero es lindo

**Buenos días lord kazekage, a que debemos su visita no se siente bien –** le pregunte un hombre

**Buenos días, no yo estoy bien solo venia para decirte que sakur-** le dije

**Kankuro ella no es ninja –**dijo temari

**Pero como, gaara como piensas estar con alguien que no es momoshi ayudara en el hospital por unos días, espero no haiga problema –**le dijo gaara muy serio

**Para nada kazekage su novia es bienvenida siempre y mas aun si es personal de salud –**le respondio-

**Bien gracias, sakura el es Agito Michito el director del hospital de suna** – me dijo mirándome

**Un placer –**le dije sonriendo

**Bien entonces me retiro, y sakura enviare a los dos ninjas que te cuidaran –**me dijo

**Como sabré quienes son–**le pregunte el sonrió y tomo mi mano, y con su arena armo alrededor de mi muñeca una pulsera de arena

**Para que es eso –**dije con cierto nerviosismo

**Los ninjas que te protegerán tendrán un grano de mi arena en ellos la pulsera de arena los reconocerá y tú lo sabrás **–dijo

**Y si no los tienen y son otros que me querrán atacar –**le dije asustada

**Mi arena te protegerá, ya que mientras yo esté lejos podre sentirte y cuidarte atreves de ella –**sonreí como idiota ante este comentario-

**Es decir que esto es parte de ti–**dije mirando la pulsera de arena en mi muñeca

**Sakura siempre estaré contigo, no permitiré que te ocurra algo** –me dijo acariciando mi mano cuando sentí que gaara tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente dejando sorprendida y sonrojada –

**Que romántico** – escuche decir y al mirar me di cuenta que medio hospital estaba viendo y oyendo todo poniendo aún más roja, gaara soltó mi rostro me miro y sonrió

**Nos vemos más tarde sakura, vendré por ti y no te preocupes yo le avisare a haku que te encuentras aquí –**me dijo para luego despedirse del director del hospital con una reverencia

**Señorita momoshi, venga conmigo le explicare como trabajamos aquí**–me dijo el director mientras las enfermeras y médicos murmuraban cosas como que linda pareja, el kazekage aparte de guapo es romántico, que suerte tiene, de seguro tendrán hijos hermosos, cuando se casaran

Me dejaron sorprendida con todo y nerviosa con lo de casarnos y tener hijos, aun no llegamos allí, además para tener hijos debería de tener relaciones con gaara, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban lo más probable estaba roja, y de repente imagine a gaara sin ropa, cosa que aumento mi sonrojo

**Se encuentra bien señorita momoshi–**me dijo el señor agito

**Si pero por favor dígame sakura–**le dije

**Está bien sakura **–me dijo entregándome un folio con varios casos


	7. Chapter 7

**Narra Gaara:**

Deje a sakura en el hospital, escuche muchos comentarios sobre ella y yo, cosa que me gusto pero me inquieto mucho que la noticia corriera muy rápido quiere decir que otras aldeas pueden saberlo entre ellos personas que sean enemigos y escuche que tocaban la puerta

**adelante – **dije

**me llamaste gaara –**dijo haku –

**si, es por sakura –** dije

**le ocurrió algo, porque si es asi te mato –**me dijo alterado

**no le ocurrió nada, solo me pidió permiso para ayudar en el hospital y ella estará allí todo el dia –** respondí sinceramente

**ah ok, a que hora debo ir por ella –**me pregunto

**yo ire por ella, no te preocupes –**le dije

**asi que te portas como el novio perfecto, me gustaría verte en unas semanas siendo el novio perfecto cuando egresemos a la neblina –** me dijo con un tono extraño

**se que se irán, eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarla u olvidarme de ella –** le dije

**no me engañas, ella nunca tuvo novio y de la noche a la mañana es tu novia –**me dijo

**escucha haku, no soy hombre de jugar con las mujeres –**respondí

**si claro ya veremos –**me dijo levantándose de su lugar para marcharse del despacho –**solo te advierto que si algo le pasa, asi sea que llore por ti una sola vez, ten por seguro que me encargare de matarte–** me dijo serio antes de salir

**no espero menos de ti –**le dije y el sonrió

**Narra sakura**

Hubo mucho que hacer en el hospital, lo más agotador fue que todos me preguntaran si de verdad era novia de gaara y que otros me dijeron si estaba segura o si él me estaba obligando

**Señorita momoshi disculpe –**le escuche decir al señor agito

**Ya le había dicho que me dijera sakura–**le dije con amabilidad

**Lo siento, sakura el kazekage la espera abajo–** me dijo

**Gracias enseguida bajo****–**respondí

Deje la bata blanca que me habían prestado, baje y lo primero que vi fue esa capa azul y blanca, ese era gaara con ese cabello rojo y sus ojos definitivamente me estoy enamorando como tonta de gaara

**Buenas noches señor kazekage –**le dije sonriendo el giro me miro con esos ojos y me dio una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy guapo

**Buenas noches, nos vamos –**me pregunto y yo solo asentí

**NARRADOR**

Un grupo de ninjas veían al kazekage y sakura salir del hospital

**Asi que ella es la novia –** dijo un rubio

**Eso parece deidara, muy linda para el diría yo –** dijo un pelirojo

**Acaso te gusto sasori**– dijo un tipo con piel azul

**Solo digo lo que veo kizame –**dijo este

**Cállense no estamos aquí para opinar si es linda o no –**me dijo un pelinegro serio

**Itachi tu siempre de aguafiestas –**le dijo deidara

**Narra Gaara**

Caminamos callados y tranquilos a la vista de todos los aldeanos parece un deja vu de esta tarde, todos saludaban y hacían comentarios los niños le regalaban flores y otras cosas a sakura

**Disculpe señor kazekage –** le escuche decir a un niño mire hacia abajo y estaba parado enfrente de mi de unos 4 años

**Dime **– le respondi

**Yo me perdi y quería saber si podía llevarme con mis padres –** me dijo

**Si claro, como se llaman tus padres-** le dije

**Eh admura y yuyuno kamora –**dijo el pequeño

**Bien sígueme –**le dije

**Oye pequeño te llevo –**le pregunto sakura y el pequeño asintió, solo vi como ella cargo al pequeño que comenzaba a bostezar

**Tiene sueño** – le dije

**Si eso parece –**me dijo sonriendo

**Tratas con niños sakura –**le pregunte

**A veces –**me respondió mirando al niño que ya estaba casi dormido en sus brazos

**Sakura deja que yo lo lleve debe pesar –**le dije mientras cargaba al niño y escuchaba rumores de los aldeanos que nos veían

**A tu pueblo le gusta hablar verdad**– me dijo

**Que bellos, el kazekage se ve muy paternal –**escuchamos de una señora

**Si y tendrán hijos muy bellos –**dijo otra haciendo que tanto sakura como yo nos sonrojemos

**Si les gusta hablar mucho–**le dije y ella sonrio

**Gaara conoces a cada uno de los aldeanos** –me pregunto

**Si es mi deber** – le dije mientras caminábamos rumbo a la casa del niño

**Narra Sakura**

Seguimos en silencio durante un rato para no despertar al niño, debo admitir que gaara se veía hermoso, a pesar de su porte serio y fuerte se ve muy paternal

**Que pasa sakura porque me miras tanto**–me dijo

**No nada es solo que te ves distinto con un niño en brazos–**le dije

**No me digas que ya me vez como un futuro papa–**me dijo y me sonroje

**No es eso**–le dije nerviosa

**Claro, es aquí** – dijo mirando una casa normal, toco la puerta y una pareja angustiada abrió

**Kazekage, lio gracias a dios, gracias lord kazekage** –dijo la mujer mientras el hombre tomaba al niño

**No es problema, buenas noches** –les respondió gaara

**Bien sakura a dónde quieres comer** – me pregunto

**No conozco suna tu me dirás** –le respondí con una sonrisa

BIEN NENAS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI…..

ESPERO IDEAS SOBRE COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA LA CITA DE NUESTROS PROTAGONSTAS

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

ESPEROS SUS REVIEW!


End file.
